


I Have a Gun

by Pauliestorylover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Drew had a lot of character development behind scenes, Gen, Guns, I was thinking what weapon Rachel would have, No one is actually hurt, One Shot, Post Series, Post-Book Series, Shooting Guns, Short One Shot, and this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: Rachel has a gun. She doesn’t mind using it.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Drew Tanaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I Have a Gun

It was two in the morning. Normally, it would be unadvisable for girls to walk around alone at that hour—who knew what monsters, both human and not, stood hidden in the shadows? But Rachel was no ordinary girl; no, she had a gun, and she wasn’t afraid of using it.

So, Rachel had no qualms about going on a grocery run at two in the morning.

To be fair, she could’ve waited until the morning, but there was more than a significant chance it would’ve fallen out of her mind by then.

Suddenly, Rachel heard sounds of something scuffling around behind her.

She spun around. There was nothing.“Who’s there?”

A long second passed; then another. Finally, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Rachel dropped her grocery bag and pulled out her gun. She switched off the safety. “Stop right there.”

The figure continued stepping forward, the streetlights illuminating a familiar face, “Rachel, it’s me—“

“No. Stop right there. Not a step closer.”

The girl rolled her eyes as she continued walking forward, “Rachel, I don’t have time for—“

_Bang._

The girl froze as a bullet slammed into the building to her right.

“Not a step closer.”

The girl sighed, “Rachel, why do you have a gun?”

Rachel grinned, “Jamie made it for me. It’s olympian silver.”

Olympian silver was one of the only metals that could harm both mortals and mythological creatures. It wasn’t very hard to forge, but it _was_ hard to find.

“Isn’t she the one who had a crush on you?” The girl smiled. “The things people do for love.”

“Shut up.” Rachel grumbled. She kept her gun trained on the girl.

The girl sighed again, “Can you stop pointing your gun at me?”

“No.”

They paused. The girl’s exasperation grew with every second. Rachel’s grin grew.

Finally, the girl spoke again, “Rachel, please, this is urgent.”

“Fine.” Rachel clicked on the safety before shoving it into one of the pockets on her overall. “That’s for being a dick, Drew.”

Drew groaned, “I already said I was sorry for setting you up with that mortal boy!”

Rachel stuck her tongue out playfully, “You look like shit.”

Indeed, Drew did look terrible. Her normally immaculate face was dominated by two large eye-bags. Her hair looked like it had just been in a tornado and she wore no makeup. For Drew, that meant something was horribly wrong.

Drew sighed for a third time, “I feel like shit. I need a prophecy, Rachel.”

“Say please.”

Drew rolled her eyes, “Please.”

Rachel grinned as she picked up her grocery bag, “Let’s head to my apartment.”


End file.
